marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 350
. As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. When Mary Jane is gone, Peter gets out of bed to get on with his day, however, he feels incredibly dizzy and decides against going out as Spider-Man. Meanwhile, uptown, the Black Fox arrives at his fence's office and discovers that he has already sold the Dragon's Egg. The fence refuses to reveal who he sold it too, until the Black Fox agrees to give all the money he has on him. Later, Peter Parker gets off the bus on his way to Empire State University. He is shocked to discover his Uncle Ben is standing there waiting for him. When Peter points out that his Uncle is dead, Ben tells him that he can't let something like death keep him from being there for Peter. Peter admits that he needs advice because he keeps on letting the Black Fox get away because the elderly thief somehow reminds him of his uncle. Ben reminds Peter of how he and Peter's Aunt May raised him after Peter's parents died.Peter's parents were secret agents who were killed in the line of duty, as revealed in . He then recounts how Peter was bitten by a radioactive spider, and let fame get to his head. By allowing a burglar to run free, Peter signed the death warrant for Ben when that same burglar later tried to rob the Parker home.Peter got his spider powers in , this was also when Uncle Ben was murdered. Ben explains that since then he has worked to atone for the death of Uncle Ben. Ben also points out that this also has made Peter seek the approval to elderly men like the Black Fox and Dominic Fortune.Peter has helped Dominic Fortune on a number of occasions in and , and - . Ben concludes by reminding Peter that the Black Fox is a crook and he has no reason to get his approval. When Peter arrives at Empire State University, he is convinced that he is really talking to hus Uncle Ben and tries to introduce his "uncle" to Professor Swann and his assistant before suddenly passing out. Meanwhile, at the Latverian Embassy, Doctor Doom waits in his office counting down the hours Spider-Man has left to recover the Dragon's Egg. Later, at the Blessing Hospital, Peter Parker wakes up and is told by the doctors that he has suffered a concussion. Although the doctor and Mary Jane insist that Peter stay overnight for observation, Peter refuses, telling them that he has so much to do. When Peter and Mary Jane return home, he insists that he has to bring the Black Fox to justice, explaining that even though the appearance of Uncle Ben was probably a hallucination, what it had to say made sense. Mary Jane tries to understand, but after his injury, she thinks that he is committing suicide. Later, the Black Fox floors it over to New Jersey after spending the day to get the equipment he needs to get the Dragon's Egg back, unaware that Spider-Man has hitched a ride on the back of his car. He soon arrives at the mansion owned by reclusive millionaire Andrew Carpathian. As Black Fox sneaks past the guards and security system he continues to remain unaware that he is also clearing a way for Spider-Man as well. Unknown to them at this time, Andrew Carpathian is a direct descendant of Ambros Carpathian, an occultist who attempted to mystically control a swarm of carnivorous insects. He tells his followers, the Arcane Order of the Night, how the swarm was released and disposed of recently by Spider-Man, the Avengers and the Outlaws.Spider-Man and his allies banished Ambros Carpathian's insect swarm in - . However, using the Dragon's Egg as a power source, they have developed a device to bring the swarm back to Earth. Both Spider-Man and the Black Fox overhear this and agree to work together to prevent this from happening. The pair leap through the skylight. While they are busy fighting the cultists, Andrew activates the device. Suddenly, Doctor Doom comes crashing through the wall, coming to recover his jewel and nothing more. Dodging the flying bullet, Spider-Man manages to swing up and snatch the Dragon's Egg from the device, saving the Earth. With the cultists fleeing the scene, Spider-Man returns the Dragon's Egg to Doctor Doom. Still, the monarch of Latveria demands a suitable punishment for the Black Fox. Since he has agreed to spare the thief's life, he takes the Trask Diamond and crushes it to worthless powder. After Doctor Doom leaves, the Black Fox once again tries to convince Spider-Man to let him go. However, Spider-Man is not falling for it this time, thinking of the advice given to him earlier by "Uncle Ben", Spider-Man takes the Black Fox into custody. | Writer1_1 = David Michelinie | Penciler1_1 = Erik Larsen | Inker1_1 = Randy Emberlin | Colourist1_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer1_1 = Rick Parker | Editor1_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * ** Other Characters: * * * Mr Brunner (Black Fox's fence) * Maurice * Dr. Jessup * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** Peter and Mary Jane's Apartment *** ** * Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes This issue features a portfolio of pin-ups by artist Erik Larsen which incldes pin-ups of: * Spider-Man and Mary Jane * Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four * Spider-Man and Daredevil * Solo, Captain Universe, and Cardiac * A shared pin-up of Spider-Man (half in his classic costume and the other half in his black costume) co-drawn by Todd MacFarlane | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}